1. Field of Invention
This invention is an improvement of a classic corona-discharge-type ozonater, comprised of an inner and an outer electrode, connectable to an electric power-source, with a dielectric-tube concentrically disposed between the electrodes. An ozone chamber is formed between one, or both, of the electrodes and the dielectric tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ozone is an allotrope of oxygen, having the chemical formula O.sub.3. Ozone is a very potent oxidant and is, also, the most potent bactericide known. Ozone has been proven to destroy every type of microscopic bacteriological contamination found in water. It is, also, effective against water borne virus, spores and cysts. Ozone has been used in Europe for potable-water disinfection since 1904.
Ozone gas has a unique combination of bactericidal and oxidizing properties, that are now best suited to a large variety of commercial and domestic applications but mostly to water treatment.
Ozone does not create toxic residual by products, e.g. dioxins, etc. Ozone is a radical-oxygen-element and is harmlessly reabsorbed into the atmosphere, directly and/or indirectly after the gas has been exposed to contaminated-matter. Ozone is reabsorbed into the oxygen-chain as an oxygen-molecule, without disturbing the "accepting" oxygen atom. Thus, ozone offers society, and industry, a safe, non-toxic medium, with none of the negatives associated with other solutions.
The known uses of ozone, in the United States, have been growing for the last several years. An impediment to this growth, however, has been the ozone generators themselves. They have, historically, been large, expensive, delicate devices, which has limited their commercial use.
The need today for a line of small, high-output generators (devices that produce ozone from air or oxygen) which are rugged, and inexpensive is unquestioned. As a result, the present and potential uses, for these generators are now enormous and broad based in scope.
There are only two commercially significant methods for producing ozone gas. The two methods are: ultra-violet (UV) radiation, or silent-corona-discharge (CD).
The corona-discharge method is the basis for the majority of large commercial generators. The generation of ozone with the corona-discharge method can produce large amounts of heat. However, in many designs this has caused the device to be inefficient or short lived.